Doing What's Right
by eddieboy4427
Summary: Kio is back in the lives of our heroes, but for what reason? Is he here to steal Tigress from Po? To kill the five and take over China? Sequel to "Fixing What's Wrong". If you don't know the story line, go and read that story.


**Hey guys and gals, I'm back from my very long break and I'm bringing you the sequel to my Tigress-x-OC story. Now, I know I didn't finish the Truth or Dare Challenge yet, but bear with me here. This story has been pushing my buttons for a while now and I had to get it out. So without further ado…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It's been about a year and a half since Po and the five have seen their friend, Kio. It's also been about three months since Po and Tigress became a couple. They have been happy ever since, but Tigress has had a feeling in her gut that she was going to see someone from her past, and her feeling was right…

The five and Po were training, when the messenger duck came bursting through the door. "A fire has started in a building and people are trapped in the building!" The kung fu masters quickly stopped what they were doing to help the villagers. When they arrived at the building, the fire was worse than they expected. "Tigress, look for any villagers around the building." said Po. Tigress nodded and took off. "Viper, Crane, get as much water as you guys can and try to douse the fire." Viper and Crane looked at Po and nodded.

Po and Mantis went into the building and started to round up the villagers in the blazing inferno. One by one, the masters quickly got their jobs done. They soon regrouped at the front of the building. "Is the fire out?" asked Po. "Yes." said Viper and Crane. "Is everyone out and away from the building?" asked Crane. Tigress, Po and Mantis nodded in unison. Soon, the building started to creak; the fire had damaged the support beams. "We better get away from the building, before we get crushed." said Viper. Everyone nodded and ran away from the building.

Just when all of the masters got away from the building, a shriek sounded out in the area of the falling building. Tigress looked back to see a child, frozen in fear as the building fell above her. Tigress dashed for the terrified child.

Suddenly, a mysterious, hooded figure shot in front of Tigress, grabbing the child and running to safety. Tigress, with her feline reflexes, dodged the ruble and got to safety. She was stunned that someone had beaten her to the child. She stared as the person padded the child on the head with black paws. _"Wait a minute, a person with black paws? I only know one person with black paws…"_ thought Tigress as she approached the person. The person turned to her, their golden eyes glowing under their hood. "Who are you?" she asked. The person blinked and stated simply, "An old friend". With haste, the mysterious person dashed off.

Tigress was surprised at this answer and had a puzzled look on her face. She was getting ready to start running after the person when her friends showed up. "Who was that, Tigress?" asked Po. "An old friend…" said Tigress as the started back to the Jade Palace.

Later that night…

Tigress was still a bit confused about who that was in the hooded cape. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about them. Suddenly, her door opened to her friend, Viper. "Hello Viper, what brings you to my room?" she asked calmly. Viper looked at her, concerned. "Well, I was just worried because you've had a puzzled look on your face ever since we got back from the village. Is everything alright?" Tigress looked out the window. "The person that saved the child, I have the strangest feeling I know them from somewhere…" Suddenly, a throwing star flew through the window and got stuck in the wall. Tigress got ready to fight, but no one was attacking. "Tigress, there's a note in the hole. You might want to read it…" said Viper, unsure. Tigress walked over to the star, grabbed the note and started to read it out loud. "It says: _"If you want answers, come to the clearing behind the Jade Palace soon. Bring assistance if you want, you won't have to fight. Signed, an old friend."_ What do you think they mean, Viper?" asked Tigress. "I'm not sure, but we might as well go to the clearing." said Viper as the readied to go to the clearing.

They reached the clearing and the moon hit the area beautifully. Viper and Tigress started to look around for the mysterious person, but was nowhere to be found. They were getting ready to leave, when a voice startled them. "Hello Tigress, Viper. As I said, you wouldn't have to fight." Tigress gave the person an angry glare and started to walk closer towards them. "Enough of these games, who are you and what do you mean, an old friend?" asked Tigress in a violent tone. The person just chuckled. "As I said before, I am an old friend. As to whom I am, it's easier to show than tell…" The person untied the neck tie on their cape and dropped their hood. Tigress and Viper were both in pure shock when they saw who it was. "KIO!"

**Well, that's the first chapter to this story. Tell me how you guys want the story to play out. I'll take all suggestions into thought. As I said earlier, bear with me on the Truth or Dare Challenge, please. I may have to rewrite it or give you a whole new story. But either way I go, it's gonna be good, trust me. Happy new year to everyone! Eddieboy4427 out.**


End file.
